Solace
by Missfleurdelune
Summary: OS. "Thomas ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré la nuit noire et sans lune du Bloc. Les images le hantaient encore, l'oppressaient. Mais soudain, un murmure l'interpella, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux Newt s'était approché, son souffle chaud frôlant ses lèvres." Slash.


_Deux OS dans le même mois, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend haha! Il faut croire que Le Labyrinthe (et Newt surtout ^^) m'inspire. Me revoilà donc pour un OS Newtmas... J'ai voulu exploiter un côté plus vulnérable de Thomas, et j'ai été vraiment inspirée par l'épisode avec Ben, et notamment la phrase du livre qui dis "_ Pour la deuxième nuit d'affilée, Thomas se coucha hanté par l'image de Ben _". J'ai voulu prendre l'idée d'un Thomas qui ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil la première nuit, rongé par la culpabilité... Forcément, cet OS à une dimension plus "intime" que le premier_ _... Breeeef, j'en dis trop, vous verrez haha ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

 _Warning : Rating M justifié (lemon, slash). Relation yaoi._

 _Pairing : Newt / Thomas_

 _Univers : Le Labyrinthe, Tome 1_

 _Disclaimer : Je remercie James Dashner d'avoir créé ces personnages auxquels on s'attache si vite, et cette histoire qui nous tient en haleine. Merci à cet auteur de talent de nous transporter dans cet univers, et de nous faire passer du sourire aux larmes et à la peur. Tout lui appartient._

* * *

Le ciel était d'un noir profond, parsemé d'étoiles brillant faiblement dans cette immensité ténébreuse. L'air était tout juste tiède, une brise légère, un murmure presque imperceptible. Ce qu'il y avait d'inquiétant dans la nuit dans le Bloc, ce n'était pas tant les bruits provenant des murs du Labyrinthe, coulissant pour se transformer dès que les portes se referment ou les cris lointains des griffeurs tranchant parfois le silence, ni qu'elle était certainement plus sombre que tout autre nuit, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de lune pour jeter un halo pâle sur l'herbe humide du soir. C'était qu'ils ignoraient si la nuit était réelle, existant aussi au mêmes instants à l'extérieur du Labyrinthe, ou simplement crée de toute pièce pour les conforter dans l'idée du temps s'écoulant en de normales journées. Penser que le temps était incertain, et qu'il était possible qu'ils soit complètement différent d'ici ailleurs, que leurs cerveaux étaient réglés sur des journées peut-être inventées, était quelque peu effrayant. L'idée même du temps et de son intangibilité était vertigineuse.

Thomas se retourna sur sa couchette, les yeux posés sur le ciel nocturne. Il ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil, tergiversant depuis des heures, se tournant et se retournant, essayant de fermer les yeux sans grand succès. Il avait beau être fatigué de sa journée, rien ne parvenait à le faire tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Son esprit était bien trop occupé, bien trop alourdi par les pensées. Et la tentative d'oublier ce qui le tourmentait en réfléchissant au temps qui passait était bien évidemment infructueuse.

Une nouvelle fois, le visage de Ben déformé par la folie et par le désespoir, suppliant sans relâche qu'on l'épargne, qu'on l'écoute, se matérialisa dans son esprit. Sa voix où se lisaient la panique et la démence hurlant au secours, hurlant des «Non!» déchirants, tandis que que les blocards le poussaient dans le Labyrinthe, résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Ces visions l'avait occupé le reste de la journée, tournant en boucle dans sa tête tel un rappel sinistre. Et maintenant que tout était redevenu silencieux dans le Bloc, que tous dormaient et que le jour s'était envolé, c'était encore pire. Thomas ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de le ronger, de brûler au fond de lui. Ben était là depuis longtemps, il était l'ami de tout le monde, et par sa faute il avait été banni. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il n'avait pas été là, s'il n'était pas arrivé au milieu de ces garçons, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé à Ben. Il ne l'aurait pas attaqué, il n'aurait pas eu d'envies meurtrières, il ne serait peut-être même pas devenu fou, et il n'aurait pas été poussé dans le Labyrinthe, rayé du Bloc. Il ne serait pas mort, et il serait encore parmi ses amis dans cette foutue galère qui les concernait tous. Mais voilà que Thomas arrivait, et à peine au bout de quelques jours quelqu'un était banni par sa faute.

Ils étaient peut être tous dans le même merdier, mais Thomas avait encore cette impression étrange de ne pas faire partie des autres. Personne n'avait besoin qu'il arrive, tout allait bien avant qu'il mette les pieds au Bloc. _Il n'avait pas eu le choix, certes._ Mais depuis son arrivée, les choses ne tournaient pas rond, il le voyait bien. Entre le cadavre du griffeur, la mort de Ben… _Où n'était-ce que des coïncidences?_ Alby lui avait dis qu'il n'y croyait pas.

Il se retourna sur le côté. Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser ainsi, c'était pareil pour tout le monde au Bloc, bien sûr qu'il faisait partie des autres. Il était avec eux dans cet endroit inconnu, il était amnésique comme eux, n'ayant que son prénom en mémoire et toute sorte de souvenirs sans explications, dont il ignorait la provenance, sans prénoms, sans visages, sans lieux. Ils étaient tous unis, parce qu'ils voulaient tous trouver la sortie de _tout ça._ Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui en particulier: il fallait qu'il s'en persuade.

Il pris une profonde inspiration, tentant de se calmer; mais rien à faire, l'image de Ben ne voulait pas disparaître: elle semblait le hanter, et il ignorait si elle lui lasserait jamais de répit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il essaya de fermer ses paupières une nouvelle fois qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Des larmes silencieuses, qui traçaient un sillon brûlant sur ses joues et avaient un goût amer sur ses lèvres sèches. Il se sentait lamentable.

Il ne réagis pas au mouvement sur sa gauche, au froissement de tissus, mais un chuchotement lui fit ouvrir les yeux:

«Tommy»

Newt était soudain proche de lui, son visage face au sien. Il ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher; mais à en juger par le pli soucieux qui barrait le front du blond, cela devait faire un moment qu'il l'observait de loin. Il avait du le voir essayer de trouver le sommeil en vain, et il l'avait vu pleurer.

Thomas aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour convaincre Newt qu'il était juste fatigué, où qu'il avait rêvé de quelque chose l'ayant bouleversé, n'importe quoi pour excuser son attitude pitoyable, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il était certain que Newt savait tout. Ses yeux s'étaient ancrés dans les siens, brillants, et les larmes continuaient de glisser sur les joues de Thomas sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Le blond le fixait, sans rien dire, avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Soudain il avança sa main vers la joue de Thomas, et dans un geste doux, il essuya les larmes qui y coulaient. Le souffle du brun se bloqua dans sa gorge, et il resta immobile: il n'avait jamais – du moins pas qu'il se souvienne- reçu de gestes tendres ainsi, c'était la première fois que dans le Bloc on se montrait comme ça avec lui. Et ça venait de Newt. Le seul blocard dont la présence, inexplicablement, le rassurait autant que sa personnalité l'intriguait.

Alors qu'il croyait que le blond allait prestement ôter sa main, celle-ci resta posée sur sa joue. Le blond se rapprocha encore de Thomas. Alors qu'une telle proximité l'aurait dérangé avec tout autre personne, Thomas n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour reculer. Le fait que le blond sois si proche de lui, et qu'il continue d'ancrer ses yeux noirs dans les siens, de le regarder ainsi, envoya une bouffée de chaleur dans son corps tout entier. Thomas se sentit rougir au travers de ses larmes, gêné, alors que Newt ne faisait que se comporter en _ami_ avec lui. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était faible, qu'il n'avait aucun courage.

«Newt, je ...»

La voix de Newt, simple murmure, était plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, lorsque le blond le coupa:

«Tommy… Ce n'est pas ta faute.»

Thomas soupira presque imperceptiblement. Il avait bien entendu compris ce qui le tourmentait depuis le début de la soirée, depuis que les portes s'étaient refermées. Depuis… depuis le bannissement. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

«Je sais que tu crois que c'est le cas, Tommy» continua Newt à voix basse pour ne réveiller personne. Tant mieux, parce que même si leur position n'avait rien de vraiment compromettant, Thomas ne souhaitait pas qu'un blocard les surprenne ainsi. «Mais il faut que tu arrêtes d'y penser. Ben s'était fait piqué, de toute façon, si ce n'avait pas été toi, il s'en serrait pris à un autre blocard...»

«Si je n'étais pas...»

Newt le coupa une nouvelle fois:

«Tommy...»

Et il se rapprocha encore de lui, si proche que maintenant l'on ne pouvait plus croire à une attitude simplement amicale. Thomas sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage, et son cœur rata un battement. La voix de Newt n'était plus que murmure lorsqu'il parla une nouvelle fois.

«Tais-toi»

Sa main était toujours sur sa joue, et son pouce la caressait maintenant avec lenteur. Thomas avait chaud, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Newt posa alors son front contre le sien, et leur souffles se mélangèrent. Les pulsations de Thomas s'accélérèrent; il brûlait maintenant. Il rougit d'avantage: Newt était si proche de lui… mais rien ne lui semblait plus juste à cet instant que cette proximité, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu s'en défaire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui, ni en Newt, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne paraissait plus contrôler les battements de son cœur.

Les joues de Newt aussi, étaient rouges, et sa respiration saccadée, faisant écho à celle de Thomas. Le blond ferma les yeux, sa main glissa de la joue du brun à sa mâchoire, puis sa nuque, et se fut au tour de Thomas de fermer les yeux. Soudain, leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres, prête à se toucher, se frôlant presque, lorsque Newt pencha un peu plus sa tête. « _Mon Dieu_ » se dit Thomas, alors que le souffle de Newt caressait sa bouche.

Mais alors que Newt s'apprêtait de toute évidence à l'embrasser, il y eu un mouvement pas loin d'eux, suivit d'un grognement. Le blond se retourna, rompant le contact avec le front de Thomas, qui déglutit difficilement. Les deux regardèrent en direction du bruit, mais ce n'était qu'un blocard qui avait remué dans son sommeil. Néanmoins, lorsque Newt se pencha à nouveau vers Thomas, se fut pour lui chuchoter d'une voix quelque peu rauque:

«Viens avec moi..»

Pour appuyer sa phrase, il prit le brun par la main pour qu'il se relève. Sans faire de bruit, il se faufila entre les blocards endormis sur le sol, Thomas à sa suite, se repérant tant bien que mal dans l'obscurité. Thomas ignorait où ils allaient, ce qu'il allait se passer, et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine; la chaleur ne l'avait pas quitté non plus. Newt se dirigeait vers les murs du Labyrinthe, loin de la vue et des oreilles des autres. Thomas vis qu'il prenait soin d'éviter la forêt, et la porte par laquelle Ben avait été poussé dans le Labyrinthe, sachant que cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, et Thomas ne pu que lui en être reconnaissant. Ils atteignirent un bosquet d'arbre excentré, non loin des murs immenses recouverts de lierre. Lorsqu'ils furent au pied d'un des arbres, dont le feuillage se déployait tel un autre ciel au dessus de leur tête, Newt intima d'un geste à Thomas de s'asseoir, ce que ce dernier fit, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Sans un mot, le blond s'accroupit face à lui, et de nouveau il approcha son visage du sien, alors qu'une de ses mains essuyait avec légerté ses dernières larmes, et que l'autre se glissait dans ses cheveux.

«Tommy, je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'accuses de quelque chose injustement»

Thomas ferma les yeux, et la voix de Newt se fit intime:

«Si tu n'était pas arrivé au Bloc… je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, et ma vie serait vide.»

Et il scella leurs lèvres, dans un baiser exhalant toute l'envie qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, tout ce désir, et cette tendresse que Newt voulait montrer à Thomas, pour qu'il oublie tout le reste. Thomas répondit immédiatement au baiser, ses lèvres se mouvant contre celles du blond avec tout autant de ferveur. A l'instant où il l'avait embrassé, toute pensée cohérente s'était envolée de l'esprit de Thomas, et plus qu'une seule chose ne compta: _Newt,_ et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque le blond se colla à lui d'avantage, et qu'il s'assit à califourchon sur lui, saisissant sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Thomas étouffa un gémissement lorsque Newt l'embrassa plus passionnément, et son bas ventre se tordit avec délice. Le blond bougea quelque peu les hanches, et Thomas sentit son érection pressée contre la sienne au travers de leurs vêtements, réalisant au même instant qu'il était lui même dur. Newt se figea et se détacha de ses lèvres, pour l'observer; ses pupilles étaient plus noires que jamais, dilatées par le désir. Il paraissait attendre que Thomas lui dise quelque chose, lui donne son approbation pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. L'appréhension envahit Thomas, il n'avais jamais rien fait, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre… mais elle fut aussi vite effacée, lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point il avait envie de _ça,_ peut importe ce à quoi cela faisait-il référence. Il voulait Newt, de toute les manières possibles, et quand il s'en rendit compte, il murmura d'une voix alourdie par l'envie:

«Newt… je t'en prie...»

Le blond sembla comprendre la supplique de Thomas, puisqu'il posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, et cette fois se mit à bouger lentement les hanches. Thomas laissa échapper un soupir, plus lourd à chaque friction du corps de Newt contre le sien, alors que sa virilité durcissait d'avantage, presque douloureusement. Les lèvres du blond quittèrent les siennes pour se glisser sur sa joue, puis sur sa mâchoire qu'elles caressèrent, envoyant des vagues de chaleur sur le visage du brun, rougissant plus que jamais. Puis elles s'approchèrent de son oreille, et Newt lui glissa:

«J'ai tellement envie de toi Tommy...»

Thomas gémit à l'entente de ses paroles, et sa main s'agrippa aux cheveux en bataille du blond. La bouche de ce dernier se posa dans son cou, qu'il se mit à mordiller, laissant des marques sur sa peau hâlée. Il saisit alors le t-shirt de Thomas, et remonta le tissus, dévoilant ainsi son torse nu, avant de le faire passer au dessus de sa tête, pour lui ôter. Il fit de même avec son propre t-shirt, et leur peaux nues se touchèrent, enflammées. Newt embrassa ses épaules, sa jugulaire, puis le haut de son torse, laissant une empreinte fiévreuse sur son corps, et ses mains caressèrent le ventre du brun. Il le rendait fou, et Thomas avait l'impression d'être emporté par ces sensations nouvelles, et si intenses. Ses mains agrippèrent les bras du blond, puis ses épaules, sa nuque une nouvelle fois. Ses baisers continuaient de parsemer sa peau, et Thomas avait l'impression qu'il allait s'embraser tant il n'avait jamais connu une chaleur pareille à celle ayant pris possession de son corps. Les caresses légères de Newt, et les mouvements de son bassin l'enivraient, et il avait désespérément besoin de _plus_.

Comme si le blond avait perçu ses pensées, ses mains glissèrent soudainement plus bas, jusqu'à sa taille, et ses doigts s'activèrent à défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Et lorsque Newt plongea sa main dans son caleçon pour se saisir de son érection, il cru qu'il allait défaillir. Un lourd gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, et Newt entama un lent vas et viens, gémissant lui même sous la vision de Thomas ainsi alangui. La main de Thomas s'accrocha à un passant du pantalon de Newt, l'autre toujours plongée dans ses cheveux, le goût de ses lèvres imprimé sur les siennes. Quand elle passa sur sa taille et que Thomas en détacha le bouton, Newt ôta sa main, et se chargea lui même de prendre sa virilité en main. Il posa son front une nouvelle fois contre celui du brun, et leurs érections se touchèrent, envoyant un frisson de délice dans le corps de chacun; Newt repris son mouvement, collant leurs virilités et les touchant en même temps. Les sensations était grisantes, et Thomas savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir longtemps, tant cette vision était excitante, et tant Newt lui faisait perdre la tête. Et il voulait toucher d'avantage le blond, se rapprocher de lui encore, _se fondre en lui_ s'il l'était possible. Il ne savait pas comment formuler son envie, et sa voix était enrouée lorsqu'il parla:

«Newt… je veux… j'en veux _plus_...»

Le blond stoppa alors ses mouvements, et lorsqu'il se releva Thomas se retint de gémir de frustration. Mais Newt se débarrassa entièrement de son pantalon, se pencha pour faire de même avec celui de Thomas, et se remis à califourchon sur lui, cette fois sans plus aucun tissu pour les empêcher de se toucher complètement. Newt ondula des hanches, et ses fesses frôlèrent l'érection de Thomas. Il se pencha alors à son oreille, et murmura avec difficulté:

«J'ai envie de toi _comme ça_ Tommy...»

Sa main quitta le torse du brun, et remonta vers son visage, caressant sa joue, puis ses lèvres, et deux de ses doigts se glissèrent dans la bouche de Thomas, qui enroula sa langue autour d'eux en fermant les yeux. Ils les rouvrit lorsque Newt les ôta, et que sa main descendit vers son propre corps. Le blond étouffa un soupir, et Thomas se mordit la lèvre quand il compris ce que Newt faisait. _Il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en l'observant se toucher ainsi_.

Puis les doigts de Newt se saisirent à nouveau de l'érection de Thomas, palpitant contre son ventre. Le blond se redressa quelque peu, positionnant la virilité de Thomas à son entrée.

«Tu es prêt Tommy?»

Son cœur battait à une vitesse effrénée, il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. Il désirait tellement ce que Newt s'apprêtait à faire qu'il allait mourir s'il attendait une seconde de plus. Incapable de parler, Thomas acquiesça en secouant la tête.

Newt descendit alors lentement sur sa virilité, jusqu'à ce que Thomas soit complètement en lui. Un cri rauque mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il embrassa le brun, et une larme de douleur s'écrasa sur sa joue. Thomas laissa échapper un long gémissement, ignorant que de telles sensations étaient possible, s'il pourrait jamais se passer de ça. Newt était si serré autour de lui, si … c'était incroyablement bon.

« _Oh mon Dieu_ … Newt… je.. je...»

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Newt se mit à bouger, ondulant des hanches contre lui. Le plaisir s'écoulait dans les veines de Thomas, l'envahissant tout entier. Bientôt ils ne furent plus que soupirs et gémissements, incapables de parler tant leur plaisir était intense, tant ces sensations étaient exaltantes et les faisaient se sentir vivants. Leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre étaient transpirants, Newt continuait de bouger, et à chaque gémissement, il se resserrait sur la virilité de Thomas. Ses lèvres reprirent vite possession de son cou, et les mains de Thomas s'agrippèrent à ses hanches, laissant l'empreinte de ses doigts sur son dos et sa peau nue.

Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, et lorsque Newt se resserra une ultime fois sur son érection, il propulsa Thomas dans un puissant orgasme; son esprit se déconnecta, ses sens exacerbés, et son corps électrisé. Ils jouirent ensemble, dans un gémissement plus fort que les précédents, le prénom de l'un sur les lèvres de l'autre, Newt se déversant sur le ventre de Thomas, et lui à l'intérieur du blond.

Thomas se retira du corps de Newt, et ils restèrent un long moment sans dire un mot, leurs visages collés l'un à l'autre, tentant de reprendre leur souffle et de calmer leur cœur tambourinant dans leur poitrine, tentant de reprendre le dessus sur cette chaleur qui les enveloppait. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs joues rosées.

«Tommy...»

Newt l'embrassa encore, capturant son visage entre ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre haleine, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Newt souffle à Thomas qu'ils fallait qu'ils retournent où dormaient les autres blocards. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, et Newt pris la main de Thomas dans la sienne pour retourner près du camp: pas tant pour le guider à travers la nuit si sombre au Bloc qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais pour sentir les doigts du brun entremêlés aux siens, un dernier souvenir de sa peau contre la sienne.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs couchettes, et cette fois Newt se serra contre Thomas pour dormir. Peu leur importaient ce que diraient les autres maintenant, Thomas voulait juste sentir son corps collé au sien toute la nuit, sa chaleur continuer de se mélanger à la sienne, son souffle dans son cou. Il se moquait de ce qui arriverait au matin, rien d'autre que le blond ne comptait cette nuit. Ainsi près de lui, il trouva enfin le sommeil, dont la valeur paraissait toutefois moindre. Il aurait voulu rester éveillé encore, seulement pour goûter encore au corps du blond. Peut être n'en auraient-ils plus l'occasion avant longtemps. Juste avant de s'y abandonner, il sentit les doigts de Newt exercer une pression sur les siens, et sa voix, secrète, lui murmurer:

«Je t'aime, Tommy.»

Avant que Thomas ne puisse lui répondre, il s'était endormi. Mais la réponse à ces paroles s'imposa comme une évidence à son esprit. Il était fou de lui.

* * *

 _Et voilààààà. Un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? J'en serais ravie :)_

 _Au passage, je compte surement écrire d'autres chapitres à mon autre fic Newtmas, "Irrépressible". C'était supposé être un OS, mais j'aimerais bien exploiter d'autres moments de La Terre Brûlée avec Newt et Thomas..._

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Luna_


End file.
